<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skywars should be in 1.16 by maldtopiaOFFICIAL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140071">Skywars should be in 1.16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldtopiaOFFICIAL/pseuds/maldtopiaOFFICIAL'>maldtopiaOFFICIAL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hypixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldtopiaOFFICIAL/pseuds/maldtopiaOFFICIAL</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skywars should be in 1.16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Should SkyWars Be Updated to 1.16?<br/>SkyWars should be updated to 1.16 for multiple reasons, and I'm here to discuss these reasons today. If you disagree with me, feel free to say why down below! :hypixel_heart: </p><p>Reason 1: Shields<br/>Shields, introduced in the 1.9 Combat update which made the Minecraft we all know and love today, would be a great addition! I think this because:<br/>- They would add another layer of skill to the game.<br/>- Another thing to craft, making the game much more interesting for all of you pros out there who mine on your island!<br/>- It would have interesting pretty patterns on each shield you could buy in the shop, like LGBTQ+ supporting flags and patterns for your political party.</p><p>Reason 2: Less Lag<br/>As 1.16 is the current most stable version of Minecraft for Hypixel, it makes no sense why you shouldn't add this.<br/>- Less lag means more players will enjoy SkyWars.<br/>- Less lag means you can have more servers before SkyWars starts to lag the regular amount!</p><p>Reason 3: New weapons<br/>In 1.16, you can have Crossbows and Tridents. These should be added to SkyWars.<br/>- They would add new strategies to the game.<br/>- They would increase the skill ceiling, to determine who is the best player even better!<br/>- They're really fun to murder people with! XD<br/>- You could have even more kits with these weapons!</p><p>Reason 4: New blocks<br/>In 1.16, there are many new blocks. These would be awesome in Skywars!<br/>- They would increase the possible amount of maps, and make the themes more varied.<br/>- They look very pretty! Haha</p><p>Reason 5: Everyone already uses 1.16<br/>Everyone already uses 1.16, so why not just upgrade it?<br/>- Versions before 1.9 are terrible anyway.</p><p>Reason 6: All the best PVPers use 1.16!<br/>Players like Dream, Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound are all avid 1.16 users. <br/>- The amount of Dream, Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound fans would increase on the server, making playercounts higher and possibly generating more revenue for Hypixel!</p><p>Reason 7: It needs more skill to play<br/>Versions before 1.9 are just dependent on spam clicking, and are physically bad for you health as you can develop Repetitive Strain Injury.<br/>- It's better for your health.<br/>- It requires more skill to play, which is always good.<br/>- It would take players away from servers like Mineplex, Cubecraft and the Hive, as Hypixel would overtake them in required skill to play, instead of Cubecraft being the server which needs the most skill right now!</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading my thread, I hope you consider this @worldcom. </p><p>- Brian :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>